Mattress-supporting foundations for conventional box springs are often made of wood frame members with a cloth outer cover. The conventional box springs are large and heavy. They require considerable storage space and therefore are expensive in stocking in inventory, especially in different sizes; and they have a high cost for transporting them from the factory to the customer or mattress manufacturer. Improvements are always sought in the expense of manufacturing, handling, assembling, and transporting bed foundations, and in the quality of the end product. U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0151026 to Felix discloses such an improved metal bed foundation assembly.
The present invention includes a metal bed foundation assembly manufactured in modular form and capable of being easily transported and assembled. The assembly components can be manufactured at a reasonably low cost while providing a high quality end product. The assembly avoids the retailer's cost of stocking conventional fully assembled box springs in inventory and the related higher cost of transporting them to the retailer or the user.
One embodiment of the invention provides a space-saving modular foundation configured and arranged to provide a lower storage area for use in storing a separate bed, such as a trundle bed, beneath the modular foundation.